


Rin and Yukio's First Christmas!

by Demoniclover223



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Cute, First Christmas!, Fluff, M/M, Male relation ships, The twins!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniclover223/pseuds/Demoniclover223
Summary: We all know how Yuri gave the twins to Shiro, right? Well what would Christmas be like with Shiro, Mephisto and the twin's very first Christmas be like? What would happen or how will they react? Well it's a first Christmas! Someone's bound to be happy this year!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that popped into my mind when I finished watching Blue Exorcist! I had this kind of idea forming when I started reading doujin's and fanfictions but this idea just kept popping up no matter how I tried to write something else. SO! I made this, it's pretty shitty here for Christmas on account that there's ice-EVERYWHERE MIND YOU!- and it's raining and snowing with hail at times, but I hope everyone's got lots of snow and has an awesomely Merry Christmas no matter where you are!

It was the loud wailing from the room over, the woke Shiro from his sleep. He'd bee laying in bed sleeping next to his demon lover, Mephisto of all demons, after round after round after round of passionate sex until the demon collapsed into a exhausted stupor which followed sleep ad Shiro had followed straight after. That had been straight after dinner, when his fellow priests who lived at the monastery had all dispersed for Christmas with their respective families.

Shiro had gone upstairs to see Mephisto on his hands in knees towards the edge of the bed making the mattress dip; not a stitch of fabric on his thin body, his tail swishing with anticipation while his green eyes glittered with excitement. It was then Shiro locked his bedroom door and, much to the demon's satisfaction, had preceded in to repeated rounds of sex until they fell asleep. But normally he slept in, happy and content with a warm glow of satisfaction curving through his veins like warm honey but the wailing next door, so intense it caused coughs and hiccups, woke up the priest making him groan but slid out of bed as Mephisto moan lightly opening his eyes tiredly.

"Shiro..." Mephisto whined as he looked up at the priest, lazily swishing his tail under the bed sheets as his fogged sleep eyes landed on the priest and he yawned loudly, his sharp canines catching the light of the moon outside that shone bright, the curtains pulled back just to allow the moon to provide light.

"Shut up, I'll be back." Shiro mumbled tiredly as he reached down picking up his boxers from earlier sliding them up on his hips and Mephisto whined rolling onto his back pouting softly.

"Hurry up then." Mephisto sulkily replied making the priest roll his eyes just as lazily and tiredly as Mephisto's tail moved. Shiro unlocked the door as a large yawn burst from his lips, making his chest and shoulders rising with the intensity of this yawn and he opened the door once he unlocked it, the door creaking loudly. He padded around the corner of his doorway to the light tan door opening the door only to be washed in howls and hiccuping wails before walking over to the crib that held the wails.

"Come now, Rin. You'll wake up your brother if you keep wailing like that." Shiro playfully scolded the now wide eyed baby, his blue eyes looking up at Shiro when a smile burst across the baby's face as he lifted his little chubby arms reaching towards Shiro despite the tears that dripped down the baby's chubby cheeks and he giggled reaching up with little groans as Shiro sighed. "You really crave attention, huh?" Despite that he reached down picking up the black haired baby, his blue eyes now shining happily as he giggled again with satisfaction.

"Shiro?" The priest looked over his shoulder at the groggy Mephisto and sighed shaking his head as Rin's blue eyes looked over Shiro's shoulder to land on Mephisto and he squealed at the new comer.

"Yeah?" Shiro mumbled as he lightly bounced the giggling baby who now seemed happily awake while staring at the demon then up at Shiro.

"Is the other up?"

"It's Yukio, and I pray he's not up." Shiro mumbled when a low whimper sounded followed by soft little cries that steadily grew louder making him groan as his head rolled back while Yukio's sobs began to grow making Rin whine and began whimpering softly. "Oh come on..."

"Want me to hold the litte brat?" Mephisto asked walking up behind Shiro holding his long nailed hands out and Shiro sighed. He didn't truly have a choice did he?

Yukio didn't like Mephisto and Rin..Rin didn't seem to like him as much but didn't mind the purple haired demon as he handed the whimpering baby over to Mephisto who took the baby out before he could start wailing again as Shiro walked to Yukio's crib looking down at the baby who had tears welling and slipping down his own chubby cheeks as he looked up at Shiro, his big eyes shimmering as he reached up much as his elder twin had but he had no happiness, only irritation yet sadness as he whined when Shiro leaned down picking up the baby.

"Shiro! What do you feed them?" Mephisto shouted from downstairs, making Shiro jump lightly and Yukio to blink curiously and softly as his tears gushed down his chubby cheeks despite little hiccups leaving the baby's lips.

"Formula! Hang on, I'll be down in a minute!" Shiro bellowed down to Shiro as he looked at Yukio who wiggled his legs impatiently and the priest smiled soft. "Is it your diaper? Do you need to be changed?"

He was thankful that Mephisto was out of the room for his voice had changed to a coo as he walked to the changing table as Yukio whined again as his onesie was unbuttoned then pulled down allowing Mephisto to change his diaper, which was pretty wet and he smiled soft as he took the baby's wet diaper off, threw it away, then put a dry one on Yukio making the baby stop whining as the diaper was strapped on then the onesie was clipped back on and he was then picked up.

Yukio sniffled but relaxed in the crook of the priest's arms as he walked out of the nursery straight to the stairs, his footsteps loud again the carpet yet sounding muted against the carpet. Yukio sighed out softly, his little chest heaving when the sounds of his brother squealing downstairs sounded and Shiro smiled. Since Yuri gave him these boys, he'd been happy strange as it was, feeling that he had the little boys as his very own children. He didn't know when the boys were born but it was the week of Christmas that Yuri had given birth to Yukio and Rin, she never gave an accurate date so December 27th had become the twins birthday.

Shiro walked down the stairs, the wood groaning and creaking beneath his feet as Yukio sighed again when his brother let out a squeal yet again as the priest got to the bottom of the stairs walking in the direction of Rin's squeals. In the kitchen, Mephisto was looking in every cabinet, all over the fridge and dish wrack for something resembling feeding a baby with his tail swishing and Rin, laying on his back ,on the table no less, was stretching his tiny hands out closing them but missing each time Mephisto's tail swished by making the baby squeal and kick his little legs with excitement.

"Mephisto, what the utter _hell_  are you doing?" Shiro sighed out as Mephisto jerked up right and grinned at the priest as his tail continue to swish, which now got Yukio's attention as well making his eyes turn into wide teal saucers just as Rin's were wide in the same way.

"Looking for something to feed him." Mephisto said pointing to Rin who giggled kicking his little legs again.

"You are a complete dumbass. Go in the sitting room, get their little sitting rings and bring them in here, don't just lie them down like that!" Shiro pointed to Rin's laying position and the little boy looked at his father with those wide eyes before locking them on the swishing tail.

"Fine fine!" Mephisto sighed as he walked from the room, his tail continuously moving making the twins stare at Mephisto with wide eyes as he left when Rin burst out in loud squeals that sounded like laughter.

"You are jut a bundle of joy huh?" Shiro questioned, though Rin couldn't answer back, as he stroked the baby's belly with his forefinger moving up stroking the silken cheek of Rin's cheek.

"I got them!" Mephisto cheered as he walked back in the room with large sitting rings for babies to lean and half sit up on, which were placed on the table only to place Rin and Yukio against the rings. "Wow, you're like a real father!"

"Well, yeah." Shiro scoffed as he looked at Mephisto placing his hands on his hips while narrowing his eyes on Mephisto.

"How will you raise them then?" The purple haired demon asked as he looked at the twin's, Rin was sucking on his fingers while Yukio stared at his elder twin with a strange fascination.

"Like humans. Like my own." Shiro replied instantly as he also looked at the twins then at Mephisto. "You know that means you won't be able to come around as they age, right?"

"Yes, Yes. I know, little Shiro won't have me around to see the little babies. So sad." Mephisto rolled his eyes as he said the words making Shiro glare at the purple haired demon fiercely while Rin squealed a little bit kicking his feet and Yukio giggled softly surprising both the priest and the demon at the little sound that left the baby. "Wow that one actually makes noise I didn't think he could do that! "

"Of course he can make noise He's a baby, babies make noise all the time!"

"Well this one is always quiet so I'm just saying!"

"God, just shut up." Shiro snapped rolling his eyes for the thousanth time when Mephisto pouted at the priest crossing his arms and turned facing the fridge making Shiro sigh. Really, Mepshito could be just like a little child at times. "For fuck's sake, Mephisto! What are you? Five?"

"You're truly an ass, Shiro!" Mephisto sulkily said as he kept his arms crossed tight and the priest walked over to the purple haired demon sliding an arm around the demon's thin waist and large sulky green eyes looked up at the priest, his lips formed in a pout making Shiro smile.

"Come on, don't be all hurt about a snap." The priest crooned making the demon pout harder and Shiro shuffled in front of Mephisto curving his arms around the demon's waist while running his hand up the demon's back with a soft upward sweep.

"You really are an ass." The demon mumbled as he turned his head to pout at the floor while keeping his arms crossed when Shiro dipped his head to kiss the purple demon's temple softly moving down to his cheek bone with soft kisses all the while noting how Mephisto's tail, which had been still and drooped with his pout, was slowly starting to swish excitedly when Shiro pressed his lips to the corner of Mephisto's mouth softly.

"And you're getting excited." Shiro murmured as he kissed the demon's bottom lip softly making that tail jerk up and swish faster, a black blur of a tail as Mephisto's excitement grew and the demon's stomach clenched and tightened with said excitement as he unfolded his arms his hand reaching out only for Shiro to lift his own hand their fingers coming together and, palm to palm, Mephisto tilted his head back. His tail, swishing faster, made the twins behind them watch in fascination when Rin, the much more devious of the twins, reached out when Mephisto's tail stretched out while swishing and grabbed the thing.

"Ah!" Said demon squeaked as he turned with Shiro meeting his gaze only to burst out into loud, abrupt laughter as Rin squealed happily and Yukio reached out touching the tail giggling with his brother. "Shirroooo! It's not funny!" He pulled his tail away making the twins eyes watch sadly and Shiro continued laughing.

"Oh! Oh my god! Oh that was perfect!" Shiro choked out in between laughs as he clutched at his stomach struggling to get in a straight breath from the intensity of his laughter.

"That's not funny!" Mephisto snapped while holding his tail in his hands against his stomach while glaring when a little sheen of light hit the table and they looked to the window blinking in surprise, much as the twins had a few moments ago.

"Oh, it's morning." Shiro finally said after he finished laughing and moved his glasses to rub the happy tears from his eyes.

"No way, I never noticed!" The demon replied scathingly and sarcasm just dripped from his tone while Rin and Yukio giggled to themselves still.

"You know what today is?" Shiro asked as he took the few steps to the table tickling the twins under their chins making them erupt in even more loud giggles while kicking their legs happily.

"No, what is it." Mephisto sighed out placing his hands on his hips while staring at the priest, a bit miffed the attention was shifted from him to the babies. Shiro then held his hand out again as the demon looked at curiously but placed his hand in the priests only to have it curved up and a kiss was placed on his knuckles that was soft, sweet and caring all the same making the demon blush at the action.

"It's Christmas Eve, Mephisto." SShiro murmured gently against the demon's knuckles before placing another kiss there and smiled at the demon.

"You know I don't celebrate the birth of Christ." Mephisto mumbled as the priest pressed another kiss to the demon's knuckles as he chuckled gently.

"Even so, just think of it as our first Christmas together." Shiro said making the demon bluh even darker making the priest laugh softly.

"Idiot!" Mephisto stuttered out as he looked at the priest, the blush scalding his cheek while Shiro jut chuckled then moved from the twins and wrapped his arms around the demon. He grinned at the demon happily as he tilted his head down pressing his lips to the demon's in a full on kiss making a little happy sigh escape the demon.

He curved his arms over the priest's houdlers only to lock behind his neck as if to lock him in place as their kiss amped up a knotch making that same excitement bubble inside Mephisto as he clung to his priest. Before the kiss could even twist into a deeper, hotter and sexier one Rin let out a loud squeal making them break apart with a jerk, as if they forgot the babies...which they had. They looked at the twins, Rin smiling happily as he squealed again while Yukio looked on with large teal eyes. Mephisto sighed out going to pull from the priest, disappointed, when Shiro smiled trailing his fingers along the length of the demon's slim neck.

"They're just hungry, I bet if we feed them now then they'll pass right out." Shiro murmured into the demon's ear making Mephisto shiver happily.

"Oh really?"

"Yupp. Feed them and we can do what we wish." Shiro sang lightly making the demon roll his eyes as he shoved at the priest a smirk dancing on his lips wickedly.

"Then feed them!" Mephisto snarkily replied as he smirked wider while Shiro grabbed the formula and bottles from the cabinenet and proceeded to make the bottles and Mephisto's tail swished lowly but quickly and happily. He watched intently, as the water and formula were mixed and shaken up then popped into the microwave for some time then, with a test against Shiro's wrist, screwed the nipples onto the bottles then turned handing one out to Mephisto who backed up holding his hands up.

"Come on, fed Rin for me? I have to feed Yukio cause you know he doesn't like you, so just help and it'll be much faster." Shiro sighed out while still holding the bottle out when Mephisto huffed.

"Fine!" He took the bottle huffily making Shiro smile as Mephisto picked up Rin making him giggle and squirm lightly as Yukio watched with wide eyes, when he squeaked as Shiro picked him up. After a minute, when Shiro showed Mephisto how to hold Rin, the purple haired demon pressed the nipple to the dark haired baby's lips and Rin happily latched on waving his little arms a bit as he sucked on the bottle happily, greedily sucking and swallowing as fast as he could as his tummy began to fill with the warm formula. "Is he supposed to drink that fast?"

"Hm?" Shiro looked up seeing how fast Rin was drinking as his blue eyes slowly grew foggy and his lashes began to droop softly and he smiled. "Yeah, he packs it away like it'll go out of stock, he loves to drink like that. Yukio is slower, take his time, but Rin will get hiccups; just pat his back when the bottle's done, I'll give you a towel and he'll probably fall asleep right after that."

"Why would I need a towel?" The demon asked blinking lightly, his green eyes curious as Rin made a small contented noise as he sucked slower, the bottle already more than half way gone, his lashes lowered to half way as he sucked.

"Cause when you burp them, sometimes they spit up. It's disguting, trust me, for they've done it on me more times than I can count in the time I got them from Yuri." Shiro explained as Yukio took powerful but slow mouthfuls of formula.

"Ew!" Mephisto gasped out looking at the content little baby in his arms. He knew babies threw up but it's still disgusting!

"I know. Don't worry, it'll be fine so long as you got a towel. Hell, sometime they don't even spit up!" Shiro reached over grabbing the dish towle after switching a grip with his hand that craddled Yukio, his arm a sling for the small body as he threw the towel to Mephisto who caught it easily. Rin's sucks were now much less frequent and Mephisto pulled the nipple out of his mouth after putting the towel on his shoulder, shifted the baby to that shoulder while looking at Shiro anxiously only for the priest to nod.

"Am I doing it right?" Mephisto asked as he patted Rin's back softly but firmly making Shiro nod yet again as Mephisto patted continuously and a little burp slid past Rin's lips after a little hiccup and when it happened again Mephisto couldn't stop a little snicker at the soft noises.

"You look happy." Shiro said as he put down Yukio's bottle, which was at the same height as his brother's, near the bottom with just a few sip left, before shifting Yukio to his shoulder patting like Mephisto.

"Shut up! I am not!" Mephisto huffed out but his tail was swishing in a way that Shiro smiled, knowing the demon was indeed happy even if it seemed impossible.

"Oi, Mephisto." Mephisto looked up curiously seeing Shiro's soft smile as he pat Yukio's back. "Merry Christmas."

"M..Merry Christmas." Mephisto said slowly in a soft mumble as his cheeks burned lightly and Shiro smiled then looked at Yukio who now rested in the crook of his elbow.

"I woner how they'll spend Christmas together when they're older." Shiro mused softly as the twins slowly nodded off and passed out cold in the two elder's arm making them both laugh softly. "Come on, let's put them back."

"Okay." Mephisto nodded as he held Rin, who was just passed out oblivious to all and anything much like his younger twin, as Mephisto and Shiro walked upstairs to the nursery, their steps in unison but loud in the quiet place as they walked into the nursery placing the twins in their repective beds and, with quick teps, returned to the bedroom. "So."

"So." Shiro smirked wide as he looked at the purple haired demon who was looking at Shiro then at the bed when Shiro, with a light whistle and a devious grin, tackled the demon to the bed. "You think tonight will be a silent night?"

"Oh no. I doubt it'll be anything LIKE a silent night." Mephisto purred as her rubbed his finger against Shiro's bottom lip and grinned when he was enveloped in a kiss that was so sweetly amazing that he couldn't even deny he loved it even if he wanted too. And with the twins...with Shiro...well not that he'd say it out loud, but Mephisto was very happy. Happier than he had ever truly been in his long life. 


End file.
